Rebecca's arrival to Sodor
by Skrillexia
Summary: Summary:- This is a story about Rebecca, a girl from Walsall. She and her sister Jessica decided to have an adventure and they discover Sodor, they meet strange engines that talk!    Note: I'm using the CGI engines, also this is an introduction to Jessica


Rebecca's arrival to Sodor

**Summary**:- This is a story about Rebecca, a girl from Walsall. She and her sister Jessica decided to have an adventure and they discover Sodor, they meet strange engines that talk!

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines, also this is an introduction to Rebecca's sister Jessica, and this is how Gordon met Rebecca.

It was a rainy day in Walsall, Rebecca and Jessica were sitting in the living room board.

**Jessica**: I'm board.

**Rebecca**: Me too.

**Jessica**: Y'know what we could do with.

**Rebecca**: What's that?

**Jessica**: An adventure.

**Rebecca**: Good idea, but where can we go?

Jessica remembered picking up a leaflet last time they went out.

**Jessica**: I remember picking up a leaflet last time we went out, I'll go and get it.

Jessica walked out of the living room. Rebecca continued to watch TV.

Jessica returned with the leaflet in her hand.

**Jessica**: Here look at this.

**Rebecca**: *reading the leaflet* The island of Sodor, a pleasant place to be.

**Jessica**: *reading the leaflet* Friendly people and engines.

**Rebecca**: Engines?

**Jessica**: Probably a figure of speech, we should go there.

**Rebecca**: How?

**Jessica**: By plane.

**Rebecca**: Ok sounds good.

**Jessica**: Ok we'll leave here tomorrow, and go straight to the airport.

**Rebecca**: Y'know if we like it on Sodor, can we live there?

**Jessica**: It sounds a good idea.

Rebecca smiled.

Night time came Jessica and Rebecca were settling down to sleep.

**Rebecca**: Tomorrow will be an adventure.

**Jessica**: Definitely.

Then they settled down to sleep.

The next morning Rebecca and Jessica were packing their things.

**Jessica**: I'll call for a taxi.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

So Jessica went to call for a taxi.

Soon the taxi pulled up outside their flat.

**Jessica**: Off we go.

Jessica and Rebecca arrived outside, the taxi driver put their suitcases in the boot of the car.

**Taxi driver**: So where are you two off to today?

**Jessica**: Well we'm off to the Island of Sodor.

**Taxi driver**: I've been there before it's really nice there, I could take you to Sodor without taking a plane.

**Rebecca**: There's no roads that lead to Sodor.

**Jessica**: It's an island.

**Taxi driver**: There's a bridge that goes across the English channel to Sodor.

**Rebecca**: There is?

The taxi driver nodded.

**Jessica**: It's a good idea but Rebecca has never been on a plane and she's been lookin' forward to going on a plane.

**Taxi driver**: Ok no problem, which airport shall I take you to?

**Rebecca**: Birmingham.

**Taxi driver**: Ok climb in ladies and I'll get you there in no time.

Rebecca and Jessica got into the taxi, then they set off for Birmingham airport.

An hour later they arrived at Birmingham airport, the taxi driver gave Rebecca and Jessica their suit cases.

**Jessica**: Thank you.

**Taxi driver**: No problem, enjoy Sodor.

Jessica and Rebecca arrived inside the airport.

**Rebecca**: Wow.

**Jessica**: Our plane is in, let's go.

So they raced to their plane.

Soon they were on the plane.

**Rebecca**: Is this plane safe?

**Jessica**: Of course it is, we'll be on Sodor in no time.

The plane took off.

A few hours later Rebecca and Jessica got off the plane.

**Rebecca**: Where do we go now?

Jessica saw a platform.

**Jessica**: What about over there?

**Rebecca**: Let's go see.

So Rebecca and Jessica walked onto the platform, it was very quiet there wasn't even a stationmaster.

**Jessica**: There should be a station master.

Then they heard puffing.

**Rebecca**: That's an engine.

Jessica nodded.

A little blue tank engine rounded the corner, he stopped by the two girls.

The engine smiled.

**Jessica**: He looks nice.

**Rebecca**: A nice colour too.

**Thomas**: Thank you.

Jessica and Rebecca were stunned.

**Jessica**: Did that engine just speak?

**Thomas**: Yes.

**Rebecca**: My god he did speak.

Thomas felt insulted.

**Jessica**: We're sorry we've just never heard an engine speak before.

**Thomas**: Its alright, I'm Thomas.

**Jessica**: I'm Jessica but call me Jess for short.

**Rebecca**: *says quietly* Rebecca.

**Jessica**: She's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people.

**Thomas**: Oh I see, well it's nice to meet you both, have you just arrived?

**Jessica**: Yeah we come from England.

**Rebecca**: Yep.

**Thomas**: Cool, do you have anywhere to stay?

**Jessica**: Not at the moment.

**Thomas**: I see, are you sisters?

**Rebecca**: Yep.

**Thomas**: I thought you were.

**Jessica**: We're identical twins.

**Thomas**: Cool I might have trouble telling you apart.

**Rebecca**: You'll get used to it.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Would you like to meet my friends?

**Jessica**: There are more of you?

**Thomas**: Yes.

**Rebecca**: It sounds good, we need somewhere to keep our suit cases.

**Thomas**: Keep them in my cab.

**Jessica**: Thanks Toby.

**Thomas**: Thomas, there's a tram engine called Toby.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

**Thomas**: Climb aboard ladies I'll take you to Tidmouth sheds.

Jessica and Rebecca sat in Thomas' cab then they set off for the sheds.

A few minutes later they arrived at the sheds, only Henry and James were there.

**Henry**: Hello Thomas.

**James**: Hi Thomas.

**Thomas**: Hello, I've brought some new friends for you to meet.

Jessica stepped out first.

**Thomas**: This is Rebecca.

**Jessica**: I'm Jessica Thomas.

**Thomas**: *blushes* Oops sorry, I mean Jessica.

**Henry**: Hello Jessica.

**James**: Hello.

**Jessica**: Hi.

Rebecca stepped nervously out of Thomas' cab.

**Thomas**: And this is Rebecca, she's a little nervous when it comes to meeting new people.

**James**: Woah there's two of them.

**Jessica**: We'm identical twins.

**Henry**: Nice and hello Rebecca you don't need to be nervous you'll love it here.

Rebecca felt better.

**Rebecca**: What are your names?

**Henry**: I'm Henry the green engine.

**James**: And I'm James.

**Jessica**: Hello nice to meet you both.

**Rebecca**: Where are the other engines?

**Henry**: They'm still doing their jobs, Gordon will be back soon.

**James**: You'll like Gordon he's the nicest engine on Sodor.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

Just then Gordon puffed into the sheds.

**Gordon**: Hello everyone.

**Henry**: Hello Gordon, have you met our new friends?

**Gordon**: No I haven't.

**Thomas**: This is Rebecca.

**Jessica**: Jessica.

**Thomas**: Oh bloody hell that's twice I've done that.

**Gordon**: Hello Jess.

**Thomas**: And this is Rebecca.

Rebecca was nervous.

**Gordon**: There's….

**Henry**: Two of them, they're identical twins.

**Gordon**: Well they definitely look identical, oh and hello Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled weakly.

**Henry**: She's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people.

**Gordon**: Oh I see, well you don't need to be nervous Rebecca you'll like it here.

Rebecca smiled and so did Gordon.

**Gordon**: So how old are you both?

**Rebecca**: Seventeen.

**Gordon**: Cool.

**Thomas**: Who's the most confident?

**Jessica**: Me, well Rebecca is when she gets to know people.

**Henry**: But you're more forward.

**Jessica**: Yeah.

**James**: What made you come to Sodor?

**Rebecca**: Well we wanted an adventure so we came here.

**Jessica**: Last time we were out we got a leaflet advertising here and it said friendly people and engines.

**Rebecca**: We were puzzled.

**Jessica**: We didn't know that the engines here spoke.

**Rebecca**: Till we met Thomas.

**Gordon**: Cool.

**Rebecca**: Who's the oldest on Sodor?

**Thomas**: Gordon's the oldest.

**Gordon**: I feel it *chuckles*, I've been on Sodor since the fat controller opened his railway which I think was about 66 years ago I think.

**Jessica**: So you're 66?

**Gordon**: Yep.

**Rebecca**: My god, you don't look it.

Gordon blushed.

**Henry**: Most of us look young for our ages, like I'm 65.

**Gordon**: Yeah, Henry and I have been friends for 65 years.

**Rebecca**: Bloody hell that's what I call a firm friendship.

**Henry**: Yep and we're still friends today and nothing is going to change that.

**Thomas**: I agree, I've been friends with Percy since he arrived on Sodor.

**Jessica**: Cool who's the youngest engine?

**James**: Toby's the youngest engine, he came 2 years after Percy.

**Henry**: So where are you both from?

**Rebecca**: England.

**Gordon**: I like England, they still have steam engines there.

**Jessica**: The Severn valley railway.

**Henry**: That's the one, but the engines there can't talk like we can.

**Rebecca**: So you guys are almost like magic engines.

**James**: Well in a way we are.

**Jessica**: How?

**Henry**: Well we can change into humans.

**Rebecca**: Really?

**Gordon**: Yep, I'll show you.

Gordon snapped his fingers and he changed into a human, Rebecca and Jessica were surprised.

**Jessica**: Wow.

**Rebecca**: That's amazing.

**Gordon**: Indeed, now I bet you two want a tour of Sodor.

**James**: Erm Gordon it's a little late.

**Gordon**: Hmm true, would you both like to stay here?

**Jessica**: It sounds a good idea.

**James**: It'll be good company for us.

**Rebecca**: Ok, but don't we need permission?

**Henry**: I think they do from the fat controller.

**James**: Well I could go and ask him, but I need you two to come with me.

**Jessica**: Ok.

**Rebecca**: I feel nervous.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Rebecca the fat controller is very friendly.

**Henry**: He'll make you feel welcome.

Rebecca wasn't sure but she agreed.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

**James**: Climb aboard girls.

Jessica and Rebecca climbed into James' cab then James puffed out of the sheds.

A few minutes later they arrived at Knapford station, Rebecca gasped.

**Rebecca**: This is a big station.

**James**: This is Knapford station.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Hello James, everything ok?

**James**: Everythings fine sir, I want you to meet our new friends.

**Fat controller**: It would be a pleasure.

Jessica stepped out first.

**James**: This is Jessica.

**Jessica**: Hello.

**Fat controller**: Hello.

**James**: And this is her twin sister Rebecca.

Rebecca stepped slowly out of James cab.

The fat controller smiled kindly at Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: Hello Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: *says quietly* Hi.

**James**: They've just arrived and they need somewhere to stay, can they stay at the sheds?

**Fat controller**: I don't really allow humans to stay with you guys.

**James**: It'll be good company for us.

**Fat controller**: Good point, ok you can both stay at the sheds.

Rebecca and Jessica were delighted.

**Jessica**: Thank you sir.

**Rebecca**: Thanks.

**Fat controller**: No problem, enjoy your stay there.

Jessica and Rebecca climbed back into James' cab and James puffed out of the station.

When they arrived at the sheds Edward was there.

**Edward**: Hello James, the others just told me about our new friends.

**James**: Nice.

**Gordon**: What did the fat controller say?

**James**: He said they can stay.

The engines were happy to hear that.

Jessica and Rebecca stepped out of James' cab.

**Edward**: Hello girls.

**Jessica**: Hi, what's your name?

**Edward**: I'm Edward.

**Rebecca**: Nice to meet you.

**Thomas**: There's only Percy and Toby left to meet you both.

**Henry**: I'm sure they'll be happy to hear the news.

**Thomas**: I'll keep your suit cases in my cab, and when you need something out of them just let me know.

Jessica and Rebecca smiled.

**Jessica**: Thanks Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Thanks.

**Gordon**: Now where would you both like to sleep?

**Jessica**: What do you mean?

**Henry**: Well we don't have any beds in the sheds so you can sleep in one of our cabs.

**James**: Don't worry they're very cosy.

**Rebecca**: It sounds a good idea.

**Thomas**: Great so what will your choice be?

**Jessica**: Hmm well I want alot of room.

**Henry**: My cab has alot of room and so does Gordon's.

**Jessica**: I'll stay in Henry's.

**Rebecca**: I'll go in Gordon's.

Gordon and Henry smiled.

**Gordon**: It's a bit early to go to sleep.

**James**: You can get to know us a bit more.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

Rebecca walked over to Gordon and Jessica walked over to Henry.

**Jessica**: Wow you two are tall.

**Henry**: Well we're big engines.

**Gordon**: Jessica you look taller than Rebecca.

**Jessica**: I am, I'm about two inches taller.

**Rebecca**: Don't remind me I always feel tiny standing next to you.

Henry and Gordon chuckled.

**Gordon**: Well If I do this.

Gordon lifted Rebecca onto him.

**Gordon**: Now you won't feel tiny.

**Rebecca**: Wow it's cool, ha now I'm taller.

Just then Toby and Percy puffed into the sheds.

**Percy**: Hello guys.

**James**: There's ladies here too y'know.

**Toby**: Is there?

**Jessica**: Yeah.

**Percy**: Oh sorry hello there.

**Rebecca**: Hi, I'm Rebecca.

**Jessica**: And I'm Jessica.

**Toby**: Nice to meet you.

**Percy**: Are you twins?

**Rebecca**: Yep.

**Toby**: Let's hope we don't get confused.

**Thomas**: I already have, twice.

**James**: I didn't.

**Jessica**: I was impressed.

James smiled.

Then the sun was setting.

**Rebecca**: Wow.

**Gordon**: That's the best part of the day watching the sun set.

**Henry**: It's always beautiful.

The sub set and the stars started to shine.

**Jessica**: Wow I've never saw so many stars.

**Rebecca**: It's always cloudy in Walsall so we never got to see the stars and wish our parents goodnight.

**Henry**: Your parents?

**Jessica**: They passed away a year ago, so me and Rebecca had to look after each other.

**Gordon**: Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that.

**Rebecca**: It's alright, we know that our parents are up there watching over us.

**Jessica**: They're our guardian angels.

A tear came to Henry's eye.

**Jessica**: Oh dear did I make you cry Henry.

**Henry**: That was just so beautiful what you said.

**Gordon**: I agree, at least now you'll be able to say goodnight to them.

Rebecca smiled and looked up at the stars, there was two bright twinkling stars.

**Rebecca**: There's our mom and dad, the two brightest twinkling stars.

**Gordon**: Wow, I bet they are happy that you've found a good place to stay.

**Jessica**: I bet they are, they'll see us start a new life on Sodor.

**Rebecca**: Night mom and dad.

The two stars twinkled faster.

**Jessica**: They'm saying goodnight to us.

**Henry**: Don't worry your daughters will be safe.

**Gordon**: They're in good hands.

**Thomas**: We'll protect them from harm.

**Percy**: Whatever the cost.

**Toby**: You can rely on us.

**Edward**: We are really useful engines.

**James**: And good friends.

Rebecca and Jessica smiled, they were happy that they had arrived on Sodor and met good friends.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
